1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telecommunications system, and specifically, to a centralized processing system having call redirection and translation processing logic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a telecommunications network, an SCP provides service information to devices in the network using call processing applications within the SCP. Some examples of service information provided by the SCP include special service number routing information and calling card information. For instance, a switch receives a call requiring a special service to complete the call to a called destination. Recognizing the need for a service, the switch transmits a query message to the SCP. The SCP processes the query message and returns a response message containing service information for the call. These query and response messages are generally Signaling System #7 (SS7) Transaction Capabilities Application Part (TCAP) protocol messages that are well known in the art.
Unfortunately, SCP architectures and operation do not effectively support call redirection services or speed dial translation processing, which is commonly used to initiate call redirection. Presently, call redirection control logic is included in communication devices that also include the call connection capabilities to redirect the call. In addition, speed dial translation processing is also located in the communication devices having call redirection control logic and connection capabilities. One example of such a communication device is a telecommunications switch.
In an example of call redirection, a call is received in a switch having call redirection control logic and call connection capabilities. The call is then connected between the caller and a first called party. Where the first called party has subscribed to a call redirection service, the call can be redirected by a caller-entered command, such as a speed dial number. The switch processes the speed dial using internal redirection and translation processing logic and extends the call to a second called party.